


All Time Romantic

by Influxus



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Influxus/pseuds/Influxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ten PM on the fourteenth of February and James Bond was tied to a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Time Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blinkingkills](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blinkingkills).



> Valentine's day fic and complete PWP.

It was ten PM on the fourteenth of February and James Bond was tied to a bed.

“This is your idea of romance?” James said, raising an eyebrow at the grinning man across from him. “Oh hell, what am I saying, of course this is your idea of romance.”

Silva tutted, running his palms down the length of James’ bare chest. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it, when this,” he reached down and squeezed the bulge in James’ trousers, “so clearly says otherwise. And I did tell you I was going to give you something nice today.”

“I thought that was the hand-job in the restaurant. And the two times on the car ride back. This looks more like your gift than mine. I’m trussed up like a bloody birthday present.”

“It could be my birthday.”

“It’s not your birthday,” James growled. Silva shrugged carelessly.

“True. But it is, what do they say, ‘The most romantic day of the year!’ Or at least that is what the stores say. And why not indulge in a little harmless commercialism, while indulging ourselves?”

“You mean yourself,” James corrected.

“So little faith,” Silva said, smirking. “This will be your gift too.”

“So you say,” James grumbled, trying not to twitch under the expert touch of Silva’s fingers. “Well come on, get to it before I expire from boredom.”

Silva chuckled, abandoning his caress to slowly unbutton James’ fly, trailing his fingers over each new inch of skin, until James’ cock lay bare before him, half hard and growing harder under Silva’s appreciative gaze.

“You look interested enough to me. And ah, have I told you how much I love it when you wear nothing under your trousers? Because I do.”

James huffed.

“Boxers interfere with the cut of the suit.”

“Quite right,” Silva murmured, running a fingertip up the length of James’ cock. “And you did look so lovely in your suit tonight. But I suppose I should move things along.”

With a swift tug, he pulled James’ trousers off, leaving James completely nude. James scowled at him.

“Those are expensive, you know.”

“As if you care,” Silva laughed, leaning over and giving James a long, slow kiss. James moaned as Silva’s tongue slid wetly over his own, licking into his mouth and sucking languidly at his tongue. James locked their lips together and fiercely kissed back, before drawing back to suck on Silva’s bottom lip. Silva reached up to give James’s nipple a hard twist and James hissed, biting down sharply. Silva retreated, licking at the tiny bloody cut on his lip and looking thoughtfully at him.

“Naughty, naughty James. Bad boys don’t get their gifts. And I have some very nice gifts for you tonight.” Silva smiled wickedly and moved down the bed, curling his hand around the base of James’ cock, and swallowed him down. James jerked and bit back a curse. This was one of the many things Silva was extremely talented at and he knew all of James’s weak spots. Silva licked up the shaft to suck hard at the sensitive head, before going back down, relaxing his throat and taking James to the root. James twitched in his restraints, pulling at the dark leather cuffs around his wrists and making the ropes securing him to the headboard jerk and tighten with the strain.

Silva was taking his time, sucking him leisurely, pushing the point of his tongue over the tip of James’ cock, laving it; something that he knew drove James absolutely wild. Silva’s thumb was gently stroking the underside of James’ cock, following the ridge up to rub at the crown. James swore and tried to thrust back into Silva’s hot mouth, but Silva gripped his hips, forcing him to stillness.

“Raoul,” James snarled. Silva lapped at the head of his cock with soft kittenish licks before pulling back with a grin. 

“I think it’s time for your first gift.”

Silva left the bed, shedding his shirt and trousers as he wandered over to a bag he’d abandoned earlier in the night. He hummed a little as he went through its contents, the bag rustling. James leaned up to glare at him. Silva turned, his hands behind his back, playfully hiding the items he’d picked.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” James griped, but Silva only laughed, walking back over to the other side of the bed and placing whatever was in his hands out of James’ sight.

“All gifts should be a surprise. Patience.”

“Is not one of my strong suits,” James said, dryly. Silva smiled at him and James heard the click of a bottle opening. 

“Some things are worth waiting for,” Silva said, and slid lube covered fingers under James’ balls, to rub over his opening, before sliding two long fingers in. James gasped, the sudden intrusion burned a little, but it was a sweet burn, hot and aching and he pushed back onto Silva’s fingers, canting his hips. Silva slid his fingers in and out with torturous slowness, before crooking them up to brush at his prostate. James swore loudly, pulling hard at the restraints. One of the things Silva had learned early on was that James both hated and loved bottoming in equal measure; it was one of the few things that could completely take him apart and turn him into a whimpering, desperate mess. He could come from prostate stimulation alone, and it embarrassed James, as much as he could be embarrassed by anything sexual, which was not very much. But Silva loved James’ sensitivity and exploited it as often as he could, sometimes fingering James until he was writhing on the sheets, coming over himself again and again until he was wrung dry, sobbing with overstimulation and begging Silva to stop.

James hoped that Silva wasn’t planning on doing that tonight, even though his cock dripped pre come at the thought and his asshole clenched greedily around Silva’s fingers, trying to pull them deeper. Silva thrust his fingers in a few more times before reaching down and presenting a thick black plug. James shivered in anticipation as Silva slicked it with lube and brought it down to trace at James’ opening.

“Your first gift,” Silva said, running the tip of the plug down James’ perineum, teasing his hole with it. “What, no thank you?”

“Fuck off,” James gasped, twitching as Silva circled his hole with the plug. 

“Mm, so ungrateful.” Silva leaned over until he was whispering into James’ ear. “So in punishment, we’re going to do what I want. And I want to make you come with this, make you come until you’re begging me to stop, for me to touch you. But I won’t, I’m just going to sit back and watch as this,” Silva nudged the tip of the plug directly against James’ entrance, not pressing in, just letting it rest there, “takes you apart.”

“Oh fuck,” James moaned, shivering and trying not to push back against the plug.

“How do you like that idea?” Silva whispered, his lips brushing James’ ear, his warm breath and hot words driving James crazy.

“I’d like it better if you’d stop teasing.”

“What if I want to tease more?” Silva said, but his actions belied his words as he slowly pressed the tip of the plug into James’ body; firm, steady pressure opening him up. James bit his lip, struggling to stay still and trembling with the effort. He couldn’t help making noise though, and he cried out as the toy slowly slid into him, unable to stop his hips from twitching as the wide ridge pushed into him and the plug was finally seated in his ass.

“Silva,” James moaned, turning his head to look at him. Silva held his gaze for long moment, before ducking his head almost shyly, peering up at him through his lowered lashes.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Silva murmured. “All flushed, your eyes are so bright, they shine.” Silva lifted a hand to softly caress James’ temple. “The most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

“I’m not a _thing_ ,” James said indignantly, shifting against the pressure in his ass.

“No,” Silva agreed. “You are not and I would not want you to be. But I still dream of you as mine and mine alone. Then I could leave and you would still be here when I came back, waiting just for me.”

James shook his head, thinking about how it would feel to be left alone for hours, plugged and kneeling, waiting for Silva to come back. He tried hard to ignore the shiver of arousal that ran through him and instead concentrated on the wistful look in Silva’s eyes.

“Maybe one day, if you’re very good, I’ll do that for you,” James said, his tone flippant, but his gaze considering, darkening to promise. Silva stared back silently for a long moment, his expression of mixture of surprise and pleasure, before he slowly smiled, and leaned over to press a soft kiss on James’ lips.

“That’s not what I want right now,” Silva said, reaching down to trail a fingertip along James’ rigid length, swirling his finger over the head of his cock and pressing down on the weeping slit, making James gasp. “Right now, I want to watch you come.” And with that, Silva turned the plug on.

The sudden vibrations inside of him and Silva’s words surprised him and James couldn’t stop himself from arching up into the sensation. Silva hummed in approval, sitting back and wrapping a hand around his own thick length, stroking himself slowly as James bucked and twisted from the vibrations inside his ass, making him swear and yank at the cuffs. The plug was pulling sounds from him that he only ever made when Silva was with him, cries and shouts of pleasure, mixed with half-meant curses and threats. Silva reached over and ran a fingernail over James’ cockhead, pressing into the slit and pinching the tip of his cock. James bucked up, crying out, and Silva’s hand retreated out of sight again and the vibrations of the plug suddenly intensified. 

“Oh fuck, you bastard!” James shouted, trying not to clench around the plug that was making him spread his legs and jerk, wanting more. Silva sighed, stroking himself faster and staring at James avidly, desire and pleasure written all over his face.

The plug shifted inside James as he moved in an attempt to lessen the vibrations, but it had the opposite effect, brushing against his prostate and making him yell. The vibrations increased again, the plug buzzing relentlessly inside him and James couldn’t take any more, it was too much and so fucking good.

“Stop Silva, stop, turn it off,” James gritted out, writhing, trying to fight the pleasure coursing through his body. Silva moaned blissfully.

“God James, so gorgeous when you beg.”

His hand reached to the remote and James choked out, “No, don’t,” but Silva ignored him and pressed the button again. James arched up, screaming as the plug vibrated directly against his prostate. 

“Oh fuck, Silva, ah aaahhh,” James wailed, twisting on the sheets and trying to get away from the violently pleasurable vibrations of the plug. It was torture, the pleasure so sharp it was painful and he couldn’t escape it, he couldn’t think, it was so good and it _hurt_ and he wanted it to stop and never end.

“Please, please,” he begged, but he wasn’t sure for what. The pull on his wrists and the torture to his prostate was overwhelming and it wasn’t enough, he wanted to come so badly. 

“Please what?” Silva asked, pressing the heel of his hand against the plug so it pressed firmly against James’ prostate. James’ eyes rolled into the back of his head and he gave a choked scream. Oh god, he was so full, it was too good, too much. James thrust his hips into the air, still trying to get away from the thick plug seated deeply in his ass, stretching him wide. 

“Turn it off, oh god, touch me, I can’t - oh fuck I’m going to come, Silva, _Silva_ ,” James sobbed, and came hard, his orgasm pulled violently from his body, his ass clamping down tight around the plug and making the throbbing in his ass even more intense. Wave after wave of pleasure crested over him, come splattering his chest, his chin, the vibrations of the plug rocking him to the core. It was too much, it was so fucking _good_. James panted through his orgasm and the aftershocks, squirming when the vibrations started to become uncomfortable.

Silva watched him for a few more moments before reaching down and turning the plug off, leaving it inside him. Silva slowly stroked him as he came down and when James was feeling relaxed and sated, he gently ran his thumb over the come on James’ chin.

“I take it you liked your gift,” Silva said, slowly pushing his thumb into James’ mouth. James sucked his come off Silva’s finger and nodded.

“Christ, I can’t feel my toes. Yes, you smug fuck, stop smirking.”

Silva laughed and kissed him, licking the taste of James’ come from his mouth.

“Can you do it again?” Silva reached down and pressed the plug. James groaned.

“God, Silva. Yes, you know I can.”

“Good.” Silva smiled down at him, running his fingers over the come on James’ body, feeding it to him slowly. James licked and sucked at Silva’s fingers, lapping up his own come, until all traces of his orgasm were gone. But Silva didn’t pull his fingers out once James was clean; instead he curled his fingers slightly, pressing down on James’ tongue. James moaned as Silva pumped his fingers in and out of his mouth, sucking hard at them as they pulled out and relaxing as they pushed in. His mouth was watering and as Silva slid a third finger into James’ mouth, a small bit of saliva trickled down his chin. Silva hadn’t come yet and James knew what he wanted, if this little game was any indication.

“Ready?” Silva asked and James nodded his head, careful not to scrape his teeth over Silva’s fingers.

“Good,” Silva purred, pulling his fingers out of James’ mouth with a pop and scooting up on the bed until his hips were level with James’ head. Silva straddled James, knees on either side of his neck, nearly sitting on his chest. He smiled down at him and gave his hard cock a few strokes with the fingers that had been in James’ mouth. James tried to raise himself, lick the glistening head of Silva’s cock, but Silva moved just out of reach, still gently stroking himself. James growled and tugged at his restraints. He enjoyed oral sex, giving or receiving, and he loved Silva’s cock, the taste of it, the feel of the thick length against his tongue, down his throat and fucking his mouth.

“Silva,” he snapped, pulling at the leather restraints. “If you want me to suck you, stop fucking around.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Silva said and pressed the head of his cock against James’ waiting lips. James instantly opened his mouth, expecting Silva to push his cock inside, but he didn’t. He looked quizzically up at Silva and Silva smiled and whispered, “Just a taste.” 

James moaned as he realized what Silva was up to and immediately began licking at the head of his cock. He tried to wrap his lips around it, but Silva was holding himself just out of reach and James groaned in frustration. Pre come was steadily dripping out of Silva’s slit and James lapped it up with broad stripes of his tongue, licking the underside and tonguing at his slit, trying to coax more out.

Silva was looking down at him, eyes dark with desire, gently grasping James’s hair with one hand, the other holding his cock to James’ mouth. James teased his tongue over the head of Silva’s cock, swirling his tongue, trying to get Silva to move. Silva inhaled sharply and moved slightly, just enough so James could finally wrap his lips around the head of Silva’s cock. James sucked hungrily and Silva moaned, keeping himself still as James desperately licked and sucked. The taste of Silva’s pre come was driving him crazy, he was fully aroused again, his prick hard against his stomach. He tugged at the cuffs and Silva murmured something and pulled out completely. James made a pained sound deep in his throat and Silva gently ran his fingers over James’ wet lips.

“Open,” he ordered and James quickly complied. Silva set the head of his dick against the tip of James’ tongue and slowly, slowly began to slide his cock into James’ waiting mouth. He kept going until the head was nearly at the back of James’ throat before stopping. 

“Now,” he panted and James instantly closed his mouth around Silva’s thick erection and began sucking him. It was everything he’d wanted, everything he remembered, the way Silva’s cock tasted, the length and thickness of it, everything. Somewhere in the back of his mind James realized that he was probably giving an incredibly messy blowjob, but he didn’t care, because Silva was hot against his tongue and giving little thrusts that pushed his cock deeper into James’ mouth, down his throat. 

“James,” Silva warned breathlessly and James quickly swallowed around his cock as Silva pushed all of his erection into his mouth. Silva held himself there for a long moment, making James wonder if he was going to stay that way until James was dizzy with lack of oxygen and the thought made his cock jump, spilling pre come against his thigh. He moaned lowly and Silva shivered, drew back and began fucking James’ mouth. James relaxed into it, opening his throat and just letting Silva take him. The thrusts were just this side of too rough, but he didn’t care, it was so good, the feel of it, the sound of Silva’s gasps.

Silva’s thrusts were getting jerky, he was close and James wanted it, he wanted to taste it so badly. Silva gasped sharply and then he was pulling out and coming all over James’ face in hot bursts. James held his mouth open; catching some of Silva’s come in his mouth. He swallowed, his throat sore, and licked his lips, trying to get more. Silva shuddered out the last of his orgasm as he jerked the last drops of come out of his cock and collapsed next to James’ side, panting heavily.

James waited as Silva’s breath slowly returned to normal, his own erection dripping, his body tight with arousal. He shifted slightly and the plug, which he had nearly forgotten about, moved against his prostate. James sucked in a sharp breath as Silva propped himself up on his elbow, his face glowing with post orgasmic bliss. He lazily ran his fingers through the mess on James’ face and fed James his come. James sucked at his fingers and when he was clean again, Silva leaned over and pressed a small, chaste kiss against his swollen lips.

“You want to come now?” he said and James nodded in frustration.

“You know I do.”

“Wait just a bit longer. It will be worth it, I promise,” Silva said and James groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. 

“Oh Christ Silva, you – Yes, fine.”

He would be patient, even if it killed him. And it just might, James thought as Silva reached down and began rocking the plug inside him. Pleasure curled low in his stomach, warm and aching, and he gasped, pushing back against Silva, trying to get him to move faster. Silva steadily rocked the plug in James’ body until he was sweating and moaning constantly, thrusting back, trying to get the plug deeper.

“What do you want?” Silva whispered into his ear and James mindlessly moaned, “Harder, oh fuck, more.” Silva nodded and left James’ side, pulling the plug out of his body and leaving him feeling achingly empty. He opened his mouth to complain and Silva shushed him gently. 

“Patience, James,” he said and left James’ line of sight. There were some rustling noises and the sound of the lube cap being popped open. James twisted in his restraints trying to see what Silva was doing, thrumming with irritation and arousal. Silva returned quickly, holding something in his hand. James’ eyes widened as he saw what Silva was holding. It was another toy, a vibrator, glistening with lube, long and thick and absolutely massive. Silva caught the look in James’ eyes and smiled wickedly.

“Another gift for you,” he said, showing James. “You’ll like it.” And then he was pushing the toy into James and James wailed with pleasure. Oh fuck, it was so big, so thick, it stretched him so wide and filled him up so fucking good, oh _god_. James hungrily pushed back onto it until the whole length was firmly seated in his ass. Silva gave a few experimental thrusts and James panted, turning his head against the sheets.

“See, I knew you’d like it,” Silva said and began thrusting the toy into James’ body. James cried out as he rocked with the thrusts of the toy in him. It felt incredible, hard with no give to it and he pushed back into Silva’s thrusts, the vibrator fucking him deep inside, and oh fuck it was _amazing_.

“Silva, Silva,” he gasped, barely realizing he was talking, not really aware of anything other than the push and pull of the toy inside him and the ache of his neglected cock. And then Silva angled the vibrator slightly and James _sobbed_ as it pressed hard against his prostate. Silva gave a few more thrusts, sliding the toy in and out until James was writhing desperately, before pressing the vibrator firmly against his prostate and turning it on. James saw white. He might have screamed, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was the harsh, incredible pleasure, pushing his limits until he was drowning in ecstasy and it was too much, his entire _world_ was Silva and the feeling in his ass and his cock, the overwhelming pleasure. 

His back arched, his toes curled as he strained against the cuffs, trying to get away, trying to get more. He was begging, maybe, pleading, but he couldn’t think, there was nothing else, and it was too much, too intense and he was falling, he couldn’t stop, didn’t want to. And then James was coming, coming so fucking hard, oh god it hurt, and it was so good, it was beyond good. He blacked out.

When James woke, he was face down on the bed, his arms free, and Silva was stroking his back in long, soothing sweeps. James made a low noise of contentment and flexed his arms, which were less sore then he expected; Silva must have rubbed them after untying him. James felt a small twinge of disappointment, although he wasn’t sure if it was because he missed the massage or because his arms didn’t ache more. 

Silva must have realized that he was now awake, because he paused in his petting and leaned down to press a kiss on the back of James’ neck.

“How do you feel?”

“Mmm,” James mumbled. “Tired.”

And he was tired, between the three times before and the two times just now he felt like he could barely move. His limbs felt like they were made of lead, his whole body boneless with exhaustion and deep satisfaction and he was deliciously sore all over. Had he been a cat, he would have purred. As it was, James just hummed softly and melted further into the bed, Silva’s firm petting both relaxing and comforting. 

James was broken out of his drowsy contentment when Silva brushed his fingers against his wet hole. He gasped, and Silva whispered soothing words into his ear as he spread James’ thighs and began to finger him. James groaned helplessly; it hurt a bit, but was so good, Silva knew his body so damn well. James’ cock twitched as it slowly began to harden again. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to come again tonight, but that didn’t stop the tendrils of pleasure from coursing through his body, centered at where Silva’s fingers entered his body, brushing against his prostate and steadily thrusting into him. 

Silva was gripping James’ ass with his free hand, spreading his cheeks to watch his fingers disappear into James’ body and the thought that Silva was watching his fingers fuck into him was so unbearably arousing that he moaned and tried to push back. He didn’t really manage much movement, but Silva scissored his fingers in response and added another finger, fucking him harder.

James panted harshly, trying to rock back onto Silva’s fingers; get them deeper, more, anything. He turned his head and tried to tell Silva, but he could only manage a rough, broken plea. Silva understood though and pulled his fingers out of James’ ass. He barely had time to mourn their loss before Silva’s cock was finally pushing into him, splitting him open. James could only make breathless, choked cries as Silva began to fuck him, his strokes long and hard, shoving his sore cock against the sheets and driving him mad with pleasure. He tried to push back into Silva’s thrusts before he gave up, just lying there, gasping and trembling, letting Silva take him however he pleased.

Silva’s fingers were digging into James’ sides and the sharp bite of his nails only intensified the throbbing burn of Silva’s cock inside him, the rough drag of James’ cock against the bed, and he bit his lip, the pleasure building up, curling inside of him. Silva was relentless, his strokes deep and merciless, pushing James farther and farther until he felt like he could barely breathe. Silva’s cock was taking up all the space left in him, driving out the air in his lungs, until the only thing James could do was come, moaning brokenly and shaking around Silva’s cock, his orgasm rushing over him. The feeling of Silva coming, his come splashing inside him only heightened James’ climax, his body helplessly milking Silva dry, his orgasm running through him until finally he collapsed, wrung out, leaving him feeling heavy and sated. With what little awareness James had left, he wanted to turn to Silva, thank him, but it was a struggle to stay conscious. The last thing he felt before drifting into sleep was the gentle caress of Silva’s hand on his back.

**

In the morning James woke to beams of sunlight assaulting his eyes and the off key singing of Silva as he walked into the room, carrying a tray.

“Breakfast in bed?” James asked, turning over, relishing the soreness of his body and the ache in his ass. He stretched languidly and leaned up to kiss Silva.

“Of course,” Silva said, returning the kiss and placing the tray on the bedside table. “We have two more days at this villa, and romance is still in the air.”

James snorted, pushing at Silva, who came over to sit next to him on the bed.

“Your idea of romance is interesting, I’ll give you that.” James looked down at the tray Silva had brought him. Toast, eggs, fruit and coffee. The toast was cut into hearts. Mad fucker, James thought, smiling.

“You know what, forget breakfast, I think you need to fuck me again.”

“Shower sex?” Silva asked.

“Shower sex,” James agreed.

Breakfast went cold, but neither of them noticed.


End file.
